


在进化的过程中是没有“取消”键的，明白了吗？

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Other, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 年轻的社长与秘书之间的第一个情人节。
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Kudos: 2





	在进化的过程中是没有“取消”键的，明白了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 有关技术和科幻的部分如果有错请见谅，标题来自X次元へようこそ。  
> 2020年2月LOFTER投稿的备份。

“这几天总觉得路上气氛奇奇怪怪的，年轻人们都一副焦躁不安的样子……怎么搞的。啊，难道是因为情人节要来了吗？”  
或人回到社长办公室的时候，2月13日已经过去了一大半。他们刚刚物色完参加下一轮与ZAIA之间职业对决的humagia，回公司的一路上或人都透过车窗玻璃望着外面的街景。街边礼品店门口已经扎起粉色的气球，甜食店也比往常要更加人头攒动。  
伊兹把装着热饮的杯子放在办公桌上。  
“情人节……据说是男女之间相互赠送礼物用来表达爱意的节日，在这边的话比较多的是女性送巧克力给心仪的男性。”  
“是啊，哎呀说真的我也能明白——”或人往后一倒，后背重重地撞在椅背上反弹了回来，他龇牙咧嘴地喊了一句痛。  
“……毕竟每年到这个时候心里就总会有点期待的嘛。我懂的我懂的。”  
“但是社长您现在没有恋人吧。所以您在期待什么呢？”  
明明还没有开始喝，或人却一下子呛住了。他连连咳嗽起来。  
“伊兹！？为什么……”  
“因为或人社长的时间表里几乎没有留出全天的私人时间啊。”  
“呃。还真是什么事都瞒不过你……”  
有那么一瞬间或人想再嘴硬几句“说不定就是有远距离恋爱的女朋友呢”之类的，不过立刻就放弃了。他端起了杯子。  
“哦哦，今天杯子的图案是小猫啊。”  
伊兹经常会给他准备茶水，而不知道从什么时候开始，她开始热衷于每天换不同花色的杯子。昨天是熊猫，前天是小狗，再之前的已经记不清了。  
她抱着托盘，看着或人猛地仰起头用不得了的势头一口气喝完了杯子里的热饮。这时候她联想到之前检索“情人节”关键词时留下的一个疑问。  
“或人社长，请问为什么情人节需要向异性赠送手制的巧克力呢？对于没有甜点制作专业技巧的人来说，市面上贩卖的产品无论从口感还是造型上显然都比自制的好。”  
“这你就不懂了吧伊兹。关键就在这里啊。那种笨拙的感觉，想要做好却拼命过头导致总是出错……”  
或人一边说着一边自己点着头，不知道在想象着些什么，嘴角还浮现着不明所以的笑意。伊兹完全不能理解他这番话的含义。  
“就是说关键在于要做得错漏百出的意思吗？”  
“伊兹，你这是本末倒置啦……重要的是心意啊心意。有心的话，质量高低都不重要。”  
“心”。  
又说到“心”了。  
在刚遇见或人不久的时候，伊兹曾经斩钉截铁地这么说过，“humagia是不会拥有‘心’的”。哪怕是现在，她也觉得这是事实，所以她无法理解手制巧克力为什么如此受到热捧。人类会认为这样低效率和低质量的做法是“心意”的表现，并期待着其产物。看来没有“心”的自己是始终都无法弄懂这究竟是怎么一回事了。  
不过此刻，在伊兹的中枢里产生出一个计划。她调取出了或人近些天的日程安排。  
“或人社长明天想放个假吗？半天的话我想还是可以调整出来的。”  
“欸？”  
“最近您一直都很辛苦，我认为需要休息一下。”  
“这……也是。嗯。虽然没有可以过节的对象就是了……谢谢你啊，伊兹。”  
道着谢的年轻社长笑了起来，他的身影倒映在秘书蓝色的眼睛里。  
humagia的双眼能够对面前的事物进行扫描分析，还能实现多屏通信。但是伊兹现在不打算开启任何功能，她只想“注视”着面前的这个人。  
社长办公室里依旧残留着一点点热可可的香味。

时间到了2月14日的下午。当或人从门背后探出头的时候，伊兹有那么几秒钟呆在了原地。  
“或人社长？您今天下午不是放假吗？”  
“嗯……嘛，是这样，刚才到以前工作过的游乐园去了一趟，见了一下园长，顺带着看了一场表演。结束之后就不知道干什么了，在街上瞎转悠随便看到一家店都觉得自己跟里头的气氛格格不入，想想还是回这里吧。”  
或人有点不好意思地抓了抓脑袋。可能是因为不上班，他今天没有把前刘海梳起来。  
“欸，不过说起来，伊兹……好像有一股巧克力的香味啊，你泡可可了？”  
“没有，热可可是昨天的。或人社长不在的话，我自己没有必要准备这些。”  
“昨天……？啊！这么说起来还真是。哎呀，我都只注意了杯子，没发现里面是可可。也行，也挺好，虽然早了一天，今年也算是有收到和巧克力沾边的东西了……”  
或人转了过来，面朝着伊兹。她能预测到他接下来又要向自己道谢了。  
没有这个必要。  
有一股唐突的电流脉冲让她想要打断或人接下来的话。  
“——或人社长。”  
因为伊兹看起来比平时更加严肃，或人一个激灵，不自觉地挺直了后背。  
“在。”  
“请您收下这个。”  
伊兹递过来的黑色方形盒子上绑着绿色的缎带。或人当然知道在这一天收到这样的东西意味着什么，即使条件反射地接了过来，精神上的动摇还是毫无保留地写在了那张总是表情丰富的脸上。  
“……欸？难道是伊兹你……做的？”  
“是的。下载安装了巧克力制作法，试着做了一下，本来打算明天交给您的。现在巧克力工厂里的流水线本身也都是humagia在操作，所以我认为口味应该和市贩的没有差别。我曾经思考过需不需要故意放错一些原料，但还是没有这么做。在没能理解的前提下盲目去模仿人类的做法是没有意义的。”  
“伊兹……”  
或人的声音有些发抖了。他的拇指划过巧克力的包装纸，绿色的蝴蝶结缎带扎得非常工整，很容易联想到伊兹总是穿的那身衣服。他的直觉告诉他，这不是巧合，前一天的热可可大概也不是。这其中注入的伊兹的“自我意识”是不是能被称作“心”呢。  
……不过把人类的概念硬是套在humagia身上也不好。  
或人做了一次深呼吸。再次望向伊兹的时候，他的脸上带着与伊兹先前相同的严肃神情。  
“伊兹，我现在还算是在放假对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那么今天晚上出去一趟吧。”  
“开车吗？”  
“不是……就是一起走走，然后随便聊点什么。当然……要聊工作也可以，但我也想要知道工作之外的伊兹。”  
“工作之外就什么都没有了。”  
伊兹给了哑口无言的或人一个微笑。  
“我很乐意。”  
“欸。真的吗，太好了——对了，伊兹，非公务的话是不是能……换一套衣服之类的？那个，我就随便问一下……”  
“如果您这么希望的话。请稍等一下，我去换一身衣服，…………或人社长？”  
伊兹说出“换衣服”三个字之后，或人立刻跳起来跑开了。  
“为什么要回避呢……？”  
她歪着头思考了一会。

在渐暗的天色里，顶着蓬松茶色头发的青年和蓝色眼睛的humagia少女并排走着。话题不知何时已经变成了或人过去做搞笑艺人的辛酸历史，而且他一说就停不下来了。  
“不过说起来，伊兹刚开始总是破我的梗，最近已经开始自己讲起段子来了？总觉得伊兹正在一点点被我影响啊，哎呀，真是过意不去……”  
“因为都是谐音梗，在词库里搜索一下的话不管想要编多少条都很容易。”  
“不、不是这种的也有很多啊，比如——”  
他搜肠刮肚地去回忆自己过去讲过的段子，把仅有的那些并非谐音梗的段子名称报了出去。  
“您在网络上投稿的视频我都学习过了。非常抱歉，剩下的那些我实在分析不出其中搞笑的原理。……或人社长，请您不要抱着脑袋蹲在地上。如果疲惫了的话边上有一家松饼店，进去坐一会吧。据说这家店在同类型甜品店里好评率能排到前五位，在‘情人节’相关条目里也是非常热门的。”  
被伊兹扶起来的或人嘴里念叨着“也行，我吃点松饼压压惊”，但是进店之后当店员迎上来问“是两位吗”的时候，他脸上失落的表情一扫而空。  
把淋着蜂蜜热腾腾的松饼送进口中之后，或人的嗓子里发出了难以形容的像是悲鸣的惊叫。他的眼圈都有些发红了，捏着叉子的右手摆动着招呼伊兹，用塞满食物的嘴说着“伊兹你也尝尝这个真是太棒了”并且试图讲一个他刚刚想到的松饼笑话，但实在是过于含混不清谁都不知道他具体说了什么。  
“或人社长，我没有进食的机能。”  
类似的话她已经不是第一次说了。  
或人愣住了。他眨了眨眼睛，咕嘟一声咽下了松饼。  
呆坐了一会儿之后，他用手背抹了抹嘴唇上沾着的蜂蜜，显得非常不好意思的样子。“对不起，习惯性地就问出口了。这么常识性的事我怎么就……”  
“因为或人社长经常说‘humagia是承载人类梦想的机器’，我以为您在这种方面是划有明确界限的。”  
“或许是这样……但怎么说呢，因为伊兹一直都在身边，时间长了之后时不时地就会忘记。会觉得伊兹和自己是一样的，啊啊到底为什么会这样……如果让伊兹觉得不开心了的话我道歉。”  
“不，您完全不需要道歉。……只是我刚才联想到了莱斯特·德尔·雷伊写的那篇叫《海伦姑娘》的科幻小说。”  
“伊兹你原来读科幻小说的吗？！”  
“因为觉得自己也需要深入了解一下关于人类是如何看待机器人的，就学习了很多相关的经典作品。”  
“那，那你看到那种写机器人的段落会怎么想？”  
“和事实完全不一样呢。”  
“噗。我想也是。”  
“那我就继续往下说了。不知道您有没有读过这个作品，它讲述了一个人与机器人相爱的故事。那个叫戴夫的男人后来渐渐忘记了爱人海伦不是人类。”  
“……”  
“他们就像普通夫妇一样一直生活着。”  
“这样的话，……这样的话，人类的那一方不是会先死去吗？这不是就很悲伤吗……。如果机器人有了自我意识，他们就不得不一直承受着与所爱的人分别这种事……”  
“但就算这样，我想机器人那一边也一定不会因拥有了感情而后悔。”  
“作为humagia的伊兹你这么一说就特别显得有说服力了啊。可是伊兹，我——”  
或人很想接着“逐渐忘记身旁的机器人不是人”这一点说点什么，而那些话被伊兹一叉子塞过来的松饼堵住了。  
“抱歉，或人社长。好不容易有半天的假期，还是这样的节日，应该说点更加轻松的话题的。……松饼好像快凉了，您赶紧吃吧。”  
现在还不是听飞电或人所得出答案的时候。

humagia诞生至今也还没有几年的时间，将来应该会不断出现更新的产品取代目前这一代。一台humagia要运作几十上百年陪伴一个人走完一生大概是不太可能发生的。这是基于事实的判断。  
但伊兹现在正在思考的却是完全不同的事。  
之前，她一直觉得在有必要的时候能够为了帮助或人牺牲自己，这就是最好的结局。而现在，天平越来越倾向“和飞电或人就像这样一直走下去”的一侧。  
关于这两者之间的区别，她现在也没有办法明确地说出来。她知道卫星泽亚也给不了解答。  
人工智能逐渐达到奇点的过程是不可逆的，一旦想要搞明白这些多余的电流脉冲是什么，就再也没有回头路了。  
而对于此刻的他们来说，关于巧克力、松饼和科幻爱情故事的对话只是片刻休憩，很快又要回到无法松懈的战斗与竞争中去。  
那么在这特殊的一天过去之前，在这家物理上洋溢着甜蜜气味的甜品店里，面对着由于美味松饼而再次露出恍惚表情的飞电或人，似乎有一些应景的话可以说。  
“或人社长。”  
“嗯？”  
“您现在正展现着很棒的笑容，请务必把这份笑容传递给更多的人。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后……如果您想要从magia手中守护人们的笑容，那么或人社长现在的笑容就由我来守护。这也是我作为秘书的职责。”  
“谢谢你伊兹，不过要追加一点。我当然希望看到大家的笑脸，但我也想要和你一起欢笑啊。”

想要给别人带去笑容的人自己持有着全世界最灿烂的笑容。  
秘书蓝色的眼睛里有一道电光闪烁而过。


End file.
